


Nils Support Conversations

by roxanna_rambles



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxanna_rambles/pseuds/roxanna_rambles
Summary: I wrote a full set of support conversations for Nils, since he doesn't actually have any and I think that's a crime.
Kudos: 5





	1. Louise

**Author's Note:**

> These are short because they are intended to match the style of support conversations in the game itself.
> 
> They're intended to roughly occur when you are able to use Nils during the main campaign, in the final chapters of the game.

**C SUPPORT**

**Louise:**

Oh, my, you’re just a child!

**Nils:**

E-excuse me?

**Louise:**

Your name is Nils, isn’t it? I had no idea you would be so young. Lord Eliwood really saw fit to bring you to the battlefield?

**Nils:**

I … I’m not that young! I’ll have you know I’m 354 years old, and that’s older than you, I’m willing to bet.

**Louise:**

Why, that’s hardly even a teenager in dragon years.

**Nils:**

How did you …

**Louise:**

Do your parents know that you’re here? I imagine they’d worry.

**Nils:**

I don’t remember my parents.

**Louise:**

Oh, goodness. Have they passed away?

**Nils:**

I … I don’t know.

**Louise:**

You became separated from them, then?

**Nils:**

I guess you could say that. When I passed through the Dragon’s Gate, I lost a lot of my memories, including what my parents were like.

**Louise:**

What a dreadful thing, to not even recall your own parents! I’m so sorry, Nils. 

**Nils:**

It’s okay. It doesn’t really bother me.

**Louise:**

But surely it must feel like a void in your heart, to have that piece missing from you.

**Nils:**

I-it’s fine.

**Louise:**

Well … if you ever want to talk, know that I am here. And please let me know if you ever need anything, either.

**Nils:**

Um, okay.

**B SUPPORT**

**Louise:**

Oh, Nils. You looked as though you might be thirsty, so I brought you some water.

**Nils:**

Um … thanks, I guess.

**Louise:**

Are you well? You seem a little tired. You may rest for a spell, if you’d like, and I can watch over you. Or perhaps you’d like me to get you something to eat?

**Nils:**

L-louise, I’m fine. Really.

**Louise:**

Ah … very well. If you say so.

**Nils:**

Was that all? I was going to get back to work.

**Louise:**

Yes, of course. Although … Nils, I was wondering if we might speak for just a moment about your parents.

**Nils:**

My parents? But I already told you I don’t remember them.

**Louise:**

I thought that perhaps if we spoke about them, I might be able to help you jog your memories. Don’t you wish to remember them?

**Nils:**

Well, sure, but … I don’t see how I can.

**Louise:**

Is there anything at all that you can remember? Even the faintest glimmer or detail? We could start from there.

**Nils:**

I … I don’t know. Most of my life in my true dragon form has escaped me. I mostly just remember my time spent here, as a bard, with Ninian. Ninian remembered much more than I did. She spoke of mother, sometimes.

**Louise:**

Oh? What did she say?

**Nils:**

She said … she said that mother was very gentle, and kind. A great, glowing warmth under a soft blanket of snow. She said that she had a beautiful voice, and a comforting smile.

**Louise:**

She sounds wonderful, Nils.

**Nils:**

I-I guess. I really don’t remember.

**Louise:**

Perhaps in time you will. If you spend some time thinking about her …

**Nils:**

Lady Louise, I have to go.

**Louise:**

Oh. But Nils … ah. He’s gone.

**A SUPPORT**

**Louise:**

Nils. I brought you some water. Rest a moment, if you wish. I can keep watch for foes.

**Nils:**

Lady Louise. Thank you. You are always so thoughtful.

**Louise:**

Think nothing of it. I … also wanted to apologize to you, Nils.

**Nils:**

For what?

**Louise:**

For earlier. When I insisted you try and remember your parents. I fear I made you uncomfortable.

**Nils:**

Ah. It … don’t worry about it.

**Louise:**

Well, I’ll try to not step out of line like that. Just know that you may always come to me if you need anything.

**Nils:**

Thank you. There’s, um … there’s actually something I did want to ask you.

**Louise:**

What is it? I’ll do whatever I can to help.

**Nils:**

It’s a strange request, but … could you … sing to me?

**Louise:**

Sing? What would you like me to sing?

**Nils:**

Whatever you choose is fine. Just something.

**Louise:**

All right. Let’s see …

**Louise:**

Through the golden waves … and o'er the fiery seas … searching for your grace … I slide down to my knees. Open my eyes, to receive your great blessings. O, sweet Elimine, show me the way through a tattered heart …

**[Nils closes his eyes]**

**Louise:**

As the rain batters down, show me the way through my tattered heart.

**Nils:**

… thank you.

**Louise:**

Was that okay?

**Nils:**

Yes. To tell you the truth, Lady Louise … I think part of me was afraid of remembering my parents. After all I’ve lost, I didn’t want to remember something else I’d lost.

**Louise:**

Nils …

**Nils:**

But the more time I’ve spent around you, the more I’ve started to remember her. You have such a kindness to you. A warmth. I think … I think it’s very much like hers.

**Louise:**

Nils, I’m … so happy to have helped you find something of hers.


	2. Heath

**C LEVEL**

**Nils:**

Hello there. I’ve seen you around, but I don’t think we’ve met yet.

**Heath:**

Oh! … hello. Um, I’m Heath.

**Nils:**

I’m Nils. Say, would you mind if I pet your wyvern? He’s a beautiful breed.

**Heath:**

Ah … y-yes, go right ahead.

**Nils:**

Thanks …

**Nils:**

Oh, he’s so friendly! What a nice boy.

**Heath:**

Yes …

**Nils:**

…

**Nils:**

Pardon me for saying so, but, um, you’re looking at me very strangely.

**Heath:**

A-ah! No, not at all. I mean, I didn’t mean to give that impression.

**Nils:**

…

**Heath:**

Forgive me. It’s just that I … well, the other day, when I learned that you’re … I just never expected to meet a, um …

**Nils:**

A dragon?

**Heath:**

Yes.

**Nils:**

I see.

**Heath:**

…

**Nils:**

…

**Nils:**

Tell me whatever it is you’d like to say.

**Heath:**

W-what?

**Nils:**

You’re not the first to stare at me that way. I’d rather hear your thoughts plainly then for you to remain silent and polite.

**Heath:**

But …

**Nils:**

Please. I ask for your honesty.

**Heath:**

…

**Heath:**

Very well. I wonder how someone so young and so frail might contain the creature I witnessed the other day … when I first saw you, I thought you simply an innocent boy. But when I saw your sister transformed . . .

**Nils:**

You think we’re fearsome monsters, then.

**Heath:**

I-I … I don’t know what I think.

**Nils:**

The enemy’s getting closer. We’d better continue this discussion later.

Heath:

**Of course.**

**B** **LEVEL**

**Nils:**

Tell me, where do humans like you get these ideas? That dragons are awful, loathsome beasts?

**Heath:**

A-ah … I don’t …

**Nils:**

Please, Heath. I have to know. If there is to be any chance for peace between our races, I must understand why humans feel the way they do.

**Heath:**

…

**Heath:**

The idea … it comes from everywhere, I suppose. I grew up hearing the old tales of the time of Scouring. We were told since our youth that dragons were ferocious creatures of untold might, and that the war purged them from our lands. We thought there was nothing less but humanity’s very survival at stake. My country … Bern, was founded on Hartmut’s victory over dragons. Our history, our culture, our sense of honor and justice, is tied up in those tales. 

**Nils:**

…

**Heath:**

Even our national anthem … which we sing when we become knights of Bern. It tells of our victories over … over dragonkind.

**Nils:**

Could you sing it for me?

**Heath:**

Ah … it … it would offend you, I fear.

**Nils:**

That’s all right. I’d still like to hear.

**Heath:**

…

**Heath:**

If you wish it, all right.

**Heath:**

…

Skies turned black as ink, beasts blotted out the sun

Humanity devoured by the demons of despair

Driven to the brink, there was all but one

With the strength to answer mankind’s prayer

With his blade, pierced the veil, and laid waste to dragon’s lair

Long live the Kingdom of Bern

Lead your people evermore into victory

Long live the Kingdom of Bern

Fight with honor, fight with courage, fight with clarity

Long live the Kingdom of Bern

From our snow-capped peaks to the soil ‘neath our feet

We’ll stand tall and proud for eternity

**Nils:**

…

**Heath:**

It normally stirs my soul to sing it, truth be told, but now it feels … somewhat hollow.

**A SUPPORT**

**Nils:**

Heath … I’m beginning to lose all hope for peace between our kinds. The ingrained hatred towards dragons that you describe … woven into the very fabric of humanity. I don’t see how I could possibly fight against that.

**Heath:**

… it was not my intent to make you lose hope, Nils. I … I still believe peace is possible.

**Nils:**

You … what? How can you stand there and say that, after all that’s happened?

**Heath:**

It’s a great deal of history to struggle against, it’s true, but we can still adapt and change.

**Nils:**

Hah! Right. Change. Tell me, Heath, what did you feel when you saw Ninian in her true form?

**Heath:**

Nils …

**Nils:**

Tell me. Tell me the truth.

**Heath:**

…

**Heath:**

I felt horror. In that moment … I was gripped with a primal terror. It was like gazing into the very jaws of death itself. A twisted visage of the demons from legend come to life. Had I … had I been in Eliwood’s place, I may have acted just as he did, on instinct alone …

**Nils:**

… … 

**Heath:**

It may be the impulse of humans to fear and destroy dragons, Nils. But there’s one thing I’d like to point out. You … you’ve both changed my mind.

**Nils:**

How?

**Heath:**

I don’t know how. And I cannot say that I understand dragons yet, or that I am no longer afraid. But I now wish to fight that impulse. I do not wish any harm to befall you, Nils. Nor do I wish any harm upon your kind. And, if possible, after the fighting … I would like to offer a hand in friendship. I know I cannot offer much, but I would like, at least, to do that.

**Nils:**

…

**Nils:**

I … I’d like that.


	3. Fiora

**C LEVEL**

**Fiora:**

Excuse me. Nils, was it?

**Nils:**

… 

**Fiora:**

Are … are you all right?

**Nils:**

… t-they …

**Fiora:**

Hm? What was that?

**Nils:**

T-they … the enemy … we … we have to fight. They’re here. I have to fight them. They’re here now.

**Fiora:**

Er, um … yes, you’re right. We’re in the midst of battle.

**Nils:**

But what if … what if I freeze up, like before? What if … no. No. What if I … I …

**Fiora:**

Whoa, hey. You’re breathing too fast, Nils. You could hyperventilate. Slow down.

**Nils:**

I can’t! I … I can’t! My, my chest hurts! I don’t … what do I do? What do I do?

**Fiora:**

Nils, listen to me. Pay attention to my voice, all right? I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. All right? A slow, deep breath.

**Nils:**

I-I … 

**[Nils closes his eyes]**

**Fiora:**

Good. Now again. A slow, deep breath. Feel the air moving through your body, in through your nose, out through your mouth.

**Nils:**

… …

**Fiora:**

I want you to picture a tree in your mind, Nils. A great, tall oak tree. Imagine all of its leaves, imagine its roots reaching into the ground, its branches reaching into the sky. Can you see the tree, Nils? Tell me.

**Nils:**

I-I … yes. I can.

**Fiora:**

All right. Each breath you take, Nils, imagine the air being pulled into the tree, through all its leaves and branches. Feel the pulse of life through its limbs.

**Nils:**

… 

**Fiora:**

… is that better, Nils?

**Nils:**

I … I t-think so.

**Fiora:**

…

**[Nils opens his eyes]**

**Nils:**

Thank you.

**B LEVEL**

**Nils:**

Hey, um, Fiora?

**Fiora:**

Oh, hello, Nils. How are you doing today?

**Nils:**

I’m doing okay.

**Fiora:**

I’m glad to hear it.

**Nils:**

I wanted to, um, thank you. For the other day, I mean. You helped me out a lot.

**Fiora:**

I’m happy I was able to.

**Nils:**

How did … how did you know what to do, though? I’ve … gotten like that before, you know. Nothing I’ve done before helped with it. But you knew exactly what to do.

**Fiora:**

… …

**Fiora:**

I … was commander of a unit of pegasus knights. We had been working together for many years, and they were all like sisters to me. Our … our last mission was on the Dread Isle.

**[Fiora closes her eyes]**

**Fiora:**

I misjudged the danger of the situation, and they all died because of me. Every last one. Their bodies … torn from the skies.

**Nils:**

Oh, no …

**Fiora:**

After that day, when I am on the battlefield now, I sometimes … I hear their cries. A-and it feels like I am back on the Dread Isle, flying between arrows, my heart pounding, my tears streaming as I desperately try and save my sisters. I-I …

**Nils:**

Fiora… I’m so sorry.

**[Fiora opens her eyes]**

**Fiora:**

I had to learn how to not become lost in that moment. Lost in the panic. When I saw you the other day, I saw that same horror reflected in your eyes.

**Nils:**

… 

**Nils:**

I … started feeling this way after I lost my sister. I failed to protect her. And now I worry that I’ll fail again, when people need me.

**Fiora:**

I understand. For what it’s worth, I believe in your ability, Nils.

**A LEVEL**

**Fiora:**

Nils, how do you fare?

**Nils:**

I’m fine. Thanks for checking on me.

**Fiora:**

Of course. I check on all of my allies.

**Nils:**

I wanted to talk to you a moment, if that was all right.

**Fiora:**

Certainly. Go right ahead.

**Nils:**

I’ve spent some time thinking. Wondering about what the two of us can do … how we can live with what’s happened. We’re both responsible for failing to protect our sisters …

**Fiora:**

… Nils. I’m so sorry, but I don’t know if I have any answers for you. I’m honestly not sure if it’s a guilt I will ever be able to truly let go of. I wish I could help you…

**Nils:**

Well, um, I might be able to help.

**Fiora:**

Oh?

**Nils:**

Yeah. I asked myself, ‘What would Ninian want for me, if she were here?’ And I realized … she wouldn’t want me to stay miserable like this. She’d want me to carry on, helping others and feeling hopeful. I know she’d want that.

**Fiora:**

Ah …

**Nils:**

So, um, I think maybe you could try the same. What . . . what would your fallen comrades want for you, Fiora? If they were here now?

**Fiora:**

… …

**Fiora:**

I-I …

**[Fiora closes her eyes]**

**Fiora:**

They … I’m not sure. I think … I think they’d want me to … keep fighting, with honor and with pride.

**[Nils smiles]**

**[Fiora opens her eyes]**

**Nils:**

Then let’s do that. Together.


	4. Hawkeye

**C LEVEL**

**Nils:**

U-um … hello. You’re named Hawkeye, right?

**Hawkeye:**

Yes.

**Nils:**

We met you in Nabata. Um … what were you doing out there, all alone?

**Hawkeye:**

…I am the desert guardian. I watch over the turning sands … and protect against invaders.

**Nils:**

Oh. Well … I’ve been watching you fight. You’re strong.

**Hawkeye:**

… 

**Nils:**

I was wondering if you could teach me?

**Hawkeye:**

… teach you … to fight?

**Nils:**

Yes. I want to learn.

**Hawkeye:**

You are no fighter. Your talent … it is in music, is it not?

**Nils:**

Yeah, but … we’re facing Nergal. Everyone needs to help out as much as they can.

**Hawkeye:**

Your music … it strengthens and empowers your allies.

**Nils:**

I know.

**Hawkeye:**

This is help.

**Nils:**

I know! But it’s not enough! There’s been so many times Ninian’s been in danger, and I wasn’t able to do anything. And now … now she’s …

**Hawkeye:**

… 

**Nils:**

Please. I want to be able to protect people.

**Hawkeye:**

… very well.

**B LEVEL**

**Hawkeye:**

Again.

**Nils:**

Ngggghhh!

**Hawkeye:**

You must bend more here as you swing. Your wrist takes too much of the blow.

**Nils:**

I’m trying. The blade is very heavy.

**Hawkeye:**

It is the lightest blade we could find.

**Nils:**

Urrghh. Hrrrgghh!

**Hawkeye:**

Again. You must lift the blade higher.

**Nils:**

Haaaaah!

**Hawkeye:**

… you did not lift the blade higher.

**Nils:**

It’s no use! I’m just too small and weak. I can’t even lift the blade enough! I’ll never be able to fight. Not like you.

**Hawkeye:**

… there is more to fighting than size and strength.

**Nils:**

How?

**Hawkeye:**

… Lady Louise is not as large or strong as I, yet she fights. She is very fast and very accurate.

**Nils:**

Hm. I guess I’m pretty quick.

**Hawkeye:**

Perhaps this dagger is better suited for you.

**Nils:**

Okay, I’ll give it a try … ngghh! Haaa!

**Hawkeye:**

… the goal is not to drop the dagger.

**Nils:**

Aaaaghh! Forget it! I’m completely helpless in this world!

**Hawkeye:**

This world?

**Nils:**

I … I didn’t mean anything by that. I’m just upset. Thanks for trying to help, but I’m going to go.

**[Nils moves off screen]**

**Hawkeye:**

…

**A LEVEL**

**Hawkeye:**

… I have brought you something.

**Nils:**

Thanks, Hawkeye, but I don’t need anything to cheer me up. I’ll be okay.

**Hawkeye:**

You may have this.

**Nils:**

I-I … is th-that … how?! Where did you get that?!

**Hawkeye:**

From my village. Arcadia … the hidden oasis, where humans and dragons live together.

**Nils:**

Hawkeye, do you know what you’re saying? That’s … is that true? That’s incredible!

**Hawkeye:**

It is so.

**Nils:**

I guess you, um, realized what I am …

**Hawkeye:**

I have always known.

**Nils:**

I can’t believe this. Dragons still living here … peacefully! And this … I can have this? But doesn’t it belong to someone?

**Hawkeye:**

They have … passed from this mortal plane.

**Nils:**

Oh. I see. I … guess it’s okay then. Wow … I can feel the energy in it. There’s a lot left.

**Hawkeye:**

I only ask that you hear me before you use this stone.

**Nils:**

What is it?

**Hawkeye:**

… the one who owned this stone died … because they lost themselves while in their true form.

**Nils:**

I don’t understand.

**Hawkeye:**

Long ago … this world was a much different place. Strong magic was commonplace. Now … such magic has risks. Dragons taking their true form can become overwhelmed, confused … lose their memory. They may become consumed by instinct or destroy without thought …

**Nils:**

Oh.

**Hawkeye:**

You must decide if this risk … is one you truly wish to take. You may choose to fight in your true form… but I will remind you. There are many ways to fight. Not all of them are about size and strength … or even weapons.

**Nils:**

… thank you, Hawkeye. I’ll think about your words.


	5. Nino

**C SUPPORT**

**Nino:**

Hello! My name’s Nino. Wow, I’m surprised to see someone my own age here! What’s your name?

**Nils:**

Oh … hello. I’m Nils.

**Nino:**

It’s nice to meet you, Nils! Hey, what’s that you have there? Is that a flute?

**Nils:**

Yeah. I’m a bard, so I always have it with me.

**Nino:**

Wait, you’re a bard?! Oh, that’s so neat! That means you’ve probably travelled all over Elibe, right?

**Nils:**

I guess so.

**Nino:**

You’re so lucky. I haven’t seen very many places. What’s the neatest place you’ve ever visited?

**Nils:**

Um, I’m not sure. There was … a beach in Etruria that was pretty nice.

**Nino:**

Oooh, Etruria? What was it like?

**Nils:**

There were cliffs that came right up to the water. But, um … there were some hidden pathways that led down to the beach. So it was very isolated. The sand was really soft, and white as snow. And the waves would wash up and cover the shore with little turquoise shells.

**Nino:**

That sounds amazing.

**Nils:**

It was very peaceful.

 **Nino** :

Maybe sometime you could tell me about some of the other places you’ve been?

**Nils:**

… okay.

**B SUPPORT**

**Nino:**

Hi, Nils. How are you doing?

**Nils:**

Hello, Nino. I’m okay. It’s kind of you to ask.

**Nino:**

Of course. That’s what friends do. Here, I brought you this.

**Nils:**

What is it?

**Nino:**

They’re apple dumplings. I saw you weren’t around and people were eating them fast, so I saved some for you. Try one!

**Nils:**

… mmm. It’s very good. Are you sure you want to give all these to me?

**Nino:**

It’s fine, I already had one! You can have the rest.

**Nils:**

You’re always so kind to me, Nino. I wish I could do something to repay you.

**Nino:**

You don’t have to do anything. I just like seeing you happy!

**Nils:**

I-I … I still want to do something, though.

**Nino:**

Oh, well. Hmm … oh, I know! I was hoping you could play me something on your flute, if that was okay?

**Nils:**

I would love to. Here, sit down and relax. I’ll think of something to play.

**Nino:**

Heehee! I can’t wait.

 **Nils** **[closes eyes]** :

…

… … 

**Nino:**

… wow. That was really, really beautiful.

**Nils:**

Thank you.

**Nino:**

But, um … it also sounded very sad.

**Nils:**

… yeah.

**A SUPPORT**

**Nino:**

Hey, Nils. I … I heard from Eliwood about … what happened to your sister.

**Nils:**

Ah.

**Nino:**

I’m so sorry. It’s … awful to lose family. Is there anything I can do?

**Nils:**

It’s okay. It’s just going to take me some time to … get used to it.

**Nino:**

Okay. I just want you to know that, um. If you ever feel like talking about it with somebody who understands, then you can talk to me, if you want.

**Nils:**

Who understands?

**Nino:**

I … my brothers. I lost them both …

**Nils:**

Oh. I didn’t realize that.

**Nino:**

I lost my birth family too, but I don’t remember them.

**Nils:**

I’m sorry, Nino.

**Nino:**

It’s okay.

**Nils:**

… ah. Could I ask you something?

**Nino:**

Of course.

**Nils:**

How do you handle it? Losing someone you love so much?

**Nino:**

… I’m not sure. I think I’m still figuring it out. I miss my brothers very, very much. But, um … I have friends here, and a little of my family that’s still left. They help a lot with it.

**Nils:**

Nino. You’re very strong.

**Nino:**

?

**Nils:**

You’ve seen so much grief in your life, and yet you are still so open and so kind to others. You have a beautiful heart.

**Nino:**

Th-thank you …

**Nils:**

Even now, you worry about my wellbeing, despite your own pain. You don’t even seem to mind that I’m … not human.

**Nino:**

Wh … why would that change anything?

**Nils:**

… I’m very glad I met you, Nino.

**Nino:**

Me too.


End file.
